As an anti-fungal agent used for an external preparation for athlete's foot treatment, various antifungal agents such as imidazole, triazole, thiocarbamic acid, benzylamine, allylamine and morpholine types have been developed and have been on the market.
However, each of anti-fungal agents has a difference in its width of the antifungal spectrum and the antifungal activity, and there is no antifungal agent which shows a strong antibacterial activity over Trychophyton and other fungi, for example, Candida albicans and the like, fungi in general, whereby an external preparation and the like, in which an antifungal activity or the like are strengthened by a combination of two or more of antifungal agents, are reported (ex. see Patent documents 1-3).
In addition, although a composition with a strengthened antifungal activity is also reported, in which an allylamine type antifungal agent and menthol are blended, this increases the activity against so called Trychophyton and does not strengthen the antifungal activity against other fungi such as Candida albicans (ex. see Patent document 4).
Further, although there are a preparation in which a peripheral vasodilator is added to an antifungal agent (ex. see Patent document 5) and a preparation in which an antifungal agent is added with a substance such as methyl salicylate, glycol salicylate, crotamitone, peppermint oil or 1-menthol to improve a horny layer accumulation of the antifungal agent (ex. see Patent document 6), they do not show any excellent antifungal property against Trychophyton and other fungi including Candida albicans and the like.
In addition, any external preparation disclosed in the above documents did not suppress the growth of skin habitual bacteria such as Staphylococus aureus and did not have effects in a case that the skin habitual bacteria such as Candida albicans and Staphylococus aureus, which accelerated the discomfort of athlete's foot (itch, bad smell, etc.), grew abnormally, therefore, it could not be said that it satisfactorily enhanced patient's compliance after applying such external preparation described above.
Furthermore, in case of using the above substance improving a horny layer accumulation, a frequency of occurrence of a light symptom such as rubefaction, which an antifungal agent originally has in not a serious degree, is enhanced, whereby further enhancement of patient's compliance has been desired.    Patent document 1: JP, A1, 3-38522    Patent document 2: JP, A1, 9-176014    Patent document 3: JP, A1, 2004-35411    Patent document 4: JP, A1, 2004-149508    Patent document 5: JP, A1, 7-233088    Patent document 6: JP, A1, 8-20527